


pretty funny

by marthauhlig



Category: Diary - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthauhlig/pseuds/marthauhlig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>isn't it funny you believed that it was real?<br/>pretty funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty funny

for a moment he convinced me  
i could be  
pretty  
funny.

 

Why on earth would I think he was really interested in me? Like for real, no one is ever into me, it's always my best friends, or my sister or even my gay friends. But me? Never me. It's never happened before, i don't know how the hell could I even think I would ever find my someone.  
It's almost eleven in the morning rn and I'm drinking a cup of wine trying to write something good but wow, I can't even do that, I think I've lost all ability for writing fanfics.  
I miss being able to write good stories... I miss 2010/2011, back then I was better at writting.  
I guess now I'm just busy being in college and having all those classes that i fucking hate omfg  
I'm thinking of also using my account to make kinda like a diary of some sorts idk  
and listening to showtunes xoxo


End file.
